


Otoño: Hyôtei

by Rethis



Series: Las cuatro estaciones del tenis [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lo largo del año los sentimientos de los equipos de tenis varían, sus expectativas se ven o no cumplidas, sus experiencias les hacen crecer o caer. Las estaciones del año reflejan de forma muy apropiada esos sentimientos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otoño: Hyôtei

**El mundo es mi público**

En total había nueve pistas de tenis, seis de pista dura en dos filas, otras dos cubiertas en sendos gimnasios y una última de hierba con grada. Los doscientos miembros del club de tenis no tenían permitido entrenar en la pista de hierba, pero ocasionalmente, el equipo titular del Hyôtei se consideraba la excepción a esa regla.

En la grada sobraba espacio para todos los miembros del club, incluyendo a todas las chicas que habitualmente sólo iban a mirar.

Atobe lanzó al aire la pelota ante todos ellos. Ante el Seigaku. El Rikkai. Ante todo el mundo. Y la golpeó.


End file.
